Dream Lover
by SnowLeopardSwan251
Summary: Madoc is One of the last of the original Oneroi and he hates Zeus with a passion. He wants to get back at Zeus and takes Zeus's favorite daughter, Athena. But when he holds her, Athena and Madoc fall in love and its forbidden. Will their love continue and what will happen when Zeus finds out about it? You'll have to read and find out.
1. Plan in Motion

Dream Lover

Review: Madoc is One of the last of the original Oneroi and he hates Zeus with a passion. He wants to get back at Zeus and takes Zeus's favorite daughter, Athena. But when he holds her, Athena and Madoc fall in love and its forbidden. Will their love continue and what will happen when Zeus finds out about it? You'll have to read and find out.

AN: I love Dark Hunters series and this is my third in all my stories with more to come. I hope you like it. Enjoy.

Chapter 1.

The Plan in Motion

Madoc walked around his mansion home on Vanishing Isle. He was pacing the floor. He wanted to get back at Zeus for banishing him and his other fellow Dream Gods from Olympus to the Vanishing Isles and taking away their emotions, but he didn't care now that he had his emotions back, he just wanted to get back at Zeus somehow, but how.

"Madoc." A familiar voice said. Madoc turned and saw a good friend of his.

"Hello Jericho. Glad you could come." Madoc said.

"What is it that you had to take me away from my wife and new baby?" Jericho asked.

"How is Kristoff?" Madoc asked.

"A handful, but a joy to have around. Quick changing the subject and tell me why I'm here." Jericho said, crossing his arms.

"I want to get back at Zeus." Madoc said.

"What? How?" Jericho asked.

"By taking someone that he cares most about." Madoc said.

"Who? Hera?" Jericho asked.

"No. His favorite daughter, Athena." Madoc said.

"Your looking to cause war." Jericho said.

"Its what he gets. Now go be with your family. No word to anyone else." Madoc said.

"Alright. But don't say I told you so when it does." Jericho said and then he disappears. Madoc knew that he was going to do it, he just had to figure out when and how he was going to go and grab Athena.

On Olympus.

"I don't care what you think, Ares. You need to learn to control your temper." Athena yelled, as she headed to the door of the thrown room and opened it. She slammed it pretty hard as she left.

'Great another fight and I'm heading to my temple pissed off.' Athena thought. She headed towards her temple on Olypus and entered. She fell on her bed and took off her sandals and flashed on some regular clothes as she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Athena said, sensing who it was before the person entered and she was right. It was Artemis, her favorite sister coming to visit and check on her Athena.

"You alright?" Artmeis asked.

"I'm fine now that I am away from our brother. Some days I'm just ready to send his ass to Tartaraus." Athena said.

"I think some of us would agree with you, but then father has no one to replace him if we loose him." Artemis said, sitting like a proper lady in one of her chairs that was near Athena's library.

"Yeah your right." Athena said.

"He's a hard head anyways." Artemis said.

"I know. I just want to leave Olympus for awhile and see a new life. Away from meetings and Poseidon and Ares. Maybe discover something new for once." Athena said.

"Maybe you'll get the chance one of these days." Artemis said.

"I don't know. Whatever the fates have plans for me in the future, we'll have to wait and find out." Athena said.

"We will. I should get going." Artemis said.

"Alright. Catch you later, sister." Athena said. Athena watched as Artemis left. Athena looked at the time and relized it was late. Athena headed towards the baths that were connected to her temple. Something hit her hard in the head and the world seemed to go black on her all of the sudden. Athena woke up in a unfamiliar room to her.  
She sat up and looked around.

"Looks like someone finally woke up." A almost familiar voice that she hadn't heard in a long awhile came from her other side. Athena turned around and saw a man that was her father's worst enemy and who hated her father more then ever.

"Madoc." Athena said.

"Welcome to Vanishing Isles, Athena." Madoc said, with a grin on his face.

AN: Cliff hanger. Hope you liked. Reviews are much appreciated. 


	2. Finding out Athena is Missing

Chapter 2 Finding out Athena's Missing

Athena got up and went to attack Madoc, but he grabbed her before she could hit him.

"How dare you take me from Olympus. Father will have your head." Athena said. She tried flashing out and found out that she couldn't.

"I got a power around here that you won't be able to use your powers. Your still immortal, its just your not able to flash yourself out of here. You can go anywhere you want on this island. That's about it. No flashing is the only rule. Oh yeah and no trying to kill me or hurt me. Got it." Madoc said. Athena looked at him like he was stupid.

"Your joking right?" Athena asked.

"No I'm not. Enjoy while your still here." Madoc said, then he disappeared into his study.

"And I thougtht being with Poseidon and Ares was bad. He's ten times worse." Athena thought, watching him go into his study. Athena walked towards the front door and peaked outside. The mansion was near the ocean and she opened the door and stepped out. She headed down the stairs to the grass and walked towards the beach and slipped out of her sandals so she could walk in the water or near where the tide came in. Without her knowing Madoc stood watching from the window. He didn't realize she was that beautiful. It was the first time he has seen her in a long time. Madoc shook his head.

'She's off limits. She's the favorite daughter of your enemy that banished you to this hell hole.' Madoc thought. He saw a owl fly and land on Athena's shoulder and knew that was her pet. He would allow her to have Wisdom since they were unseperabable.

Now back to Olympus.

Artemis's prove. Father looked pissed, because Athena was missing.

"Where is she? This is not like her." Zeus said, slamming his fist onto his thrown arm. Lightning dance around the ceiling of the roof.

"She was fine when I left her alone after that meeting." I said.

"You sure she just didn't leave because of Poseidon?" Demeter asked.

"She's gotten into many fights with Poseidon and Ares and she has never left and not come to one of the meetings after." Aphrodite said, as she sat painting her nails. The doors to the thrown room suddenly opened and one of Athena's handmaidens came running in with a piece of paper in her hand.

"I'm sorry to bother you, my lord, but I found this on Athena's desk." The handmaiden said, holding up the piece of paper that was in her hand.

"Bring it to me." Zeus said. The handmaiden brought it up and handed it to him and then she ran out of the thrown room. We all looked at Zeus as he read the note. His eyes suddenly flashed angry and he crumpled up the piece of paper, standing up as he did so.

"I'm going to kill him." Zeus said, with anger in his voice. Its the first in awhile since he was so pissed.

"Kill who?" Ares asked.

"Madoc. He took Athena. Only way he'll give Athena back is if we let him and his fellows come back to Olympus. He's dead." Zeus said. He stormed out of the thrown room.  
I was shocked. I hoped Athena was going to be ok and she'll be back with us soon. The other Olympian Gods and I got off our throwns and went around to do our own business.

Madoc's prove. I heard thunder in the distance and knew that Zeus got my message about his daughter because one of the lightnig danced longer then it usually does. I saw Athena walking back to the house.

'We'll find out if he will let us back to Olympus or not.' I thought.

AN: I know its short, but I had to have Zeus find out about Athena missing and stuff like that. Hope you liked. Reviews are much appreciated. Please and thank you. 


	3. Sparks Fly

Chapter 3 Feelings are starting to Fly

Madoc's prove.

Its been a week since I taken Athena to the Vanishing Isles for vengence on Zeus. I stood watching Athena walk along the beach, enjoying the nice warm weather. She gave me the shoulder for a few days, but soon warmed up to me when she realized that I gave her a lot of freedom then she ever had. The stress line that she had with the meetings on Olympus were fading away. She enjoyed time in the library or on the beach. Her and Delphi, who came on my request so that she wasn't alone, became good friends and she admired Kristoff. I smiled seeing Athena stop to talk to Delphi. A lightning strike behind me made me turn around. I was slammed into the door and I heard another flash.

"Father. Don't." Athena said.

"Don't tell me what to do." Zeus growled. I saw her flinch.

"Athena. Go be with Delphi. I'll get you when we're done." I said. I saw her nod and disappear.

"Give me my daughter back. NOW." Zeus said, holding the master lightning bolt up and pointed at me.

"Really, Zeus? I don't think you want Delphi and Zeke after you." I snarled.

"I wouldn't care." Zeus said.

"Well are you willing to let me and my fellow dream Gods back on Olympus." I said. I knew the answer before I answered it.

"No." Zeus said.

"Then my answer will be no. Go back to Olympus so I don't have to look at your ugly face again." I said.

"Your asking for war." Zeus said.

"So be it." I said. Zeus disappeared. I disappeared and appeared at Delphi's to find Athena holding Kristoff and Delphi making dinner. Athena was cooing at the baby. It was the one side that has never seen by a lot of people. She would make a wonderful mother if she ever got the chance. I slapped myself for thinking it. She's a virgin Goddess. She wants nothing to do with men, especially a man that was enemies with her father.

"Madoc. Your back." Athena's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. Your father is back on Olympus." I said.

"Oh." Athena said, putting Kristoff back in his bassinet.

"You two are welcome to stay for dinner." Delphi said.

"That would be alright." I said.

"Of course." Athena said. She headed up to the counter and helped Delphi out. I went and knocked on Jericho's door.

"You know you don't have to knock Jericho. I know its you." Jericho said. I enter and close the door behind me.

"Zeus came for Athena." I said.

"Wow. Took him damn long enough. What was his answer? Jericho asked.

"No. So he's not getting Athena back." Jericho said.

"No, but she seems more happy here then when I got her." I said.

"Yeah your right there." Jericho said, giving a small smile. A knock on the door came and Athena peaked her head in.

"Dinner is ready men." Athena said.

"Good. I'm starved." Jericho said. I caught Athena looking at me and I saw her quickly look away and then leave as soon as she knew she was caught. I shook my head and followed them to the dinning room.

Athena's prove. I couldn't believe it was a week and I seemed to cheer up here then I was on Olympus. No Poseidon or Ares driving me up a wall. I couldn't believe how nice Madoc was and how handsome he was as I sat next to Delphi as we ate.

'Athena stop it. Your a virgin Goddess. Your suppose to stay pure.' I thought, as I picked at my food. I ate slowly, keeping my eyes down and away from Madoc, but at times I could feel his eyes on me. I wouldn't look up to meet his gaze but joined Delphi in civil conversations.

After dinner. We thanked Delphi and Jericho for the food and headed back to Madoc's mansion. We walked in silence until we entered his house and I broke the silence with the question that was egging me.

"Will I be going to Olympus? Did father give you the ok to go back to Olympus? I ask.

"No. He did not so you'll be staying here." Madoc said.

"I can't stay here forever. Why?" I said.

"Because I want to make him suffer." Madoc said.

"And what? Am I chop liver? I miss my home." I said.

"What and go back to the stress and constant meetings along with fighting with Poseidon and Ares. You had stress lines Athena and after a few days here they were starting to disappear." Madoc said. I was shocked at his concern.

"Why are you so worried about me? I'm the daughter of your enemy." I said.

"Because I love you." Madoc said and we both froze. It was a blurt out, because Madoc looked shocked and scared. We stood there in silence for what seemed forever but it was only for a minute.

"I'm sorry." Madoc said, then he disappeared leaving me in total silence and shock.

AN: I know cliff hanger. LOL. It will get more interesting in the next chapter. 


	4. Letting the Feelings out

Chapter 3 Letting the Feelings out.

Athena's Prove. Its been a week since Madoc said I love you and he's been avoiding me ever since. I let out a sigh as I sat on the rock on the island that was close to the tide. Feeling had been starting to form before Madoc said something. He didn't even gave me time to respond to his sudden saying.

"Athena?" A voice caught my attention. I looked and saw Delphi approaching me. She joined me on the rock and looked at the sunset with me.

"Hey Del." I said.

"Madoc still avoiding you?" Delphi asked.

"Yes. I want to talk to him, but I can't get him. He gets his food and then disappears without one single word. I think I could just leave and go back to Olympus but my heart is stopping me from doing so." I said.

"I know. Let me see if I could help you somehow." Delphi said. I gave a faint smile.

"Thanks. I'm never good at the romance stuff. Aphrodite is way better then I am." I said. I got a laugh out of Delphi and she disappeared. I got off the rock and head back towards Madoc's mansion. I caught glimpse of Madoc watching me from his study room and he disappeared as soon as he caught me looking at him. I let out a sigh, wondering if I will have a chance to tell him that I loved him back.

Delphi's prove. I knocked on my husbands door and entered.

"We got a love problem." I said, standing in the doorframe.

"With who?" Jericho asked.

"Madoc and Athena. Madoc is falling for zeus's daughter." I said.

"Yeah and?" Jericho asked.

"He blurted it out and now is avoiding Athena and she loves him back, but doesn't know how to talk to him without him running off. I need to help her and I need your help as well." I said. Jericho and I start talking until we came up with something that had us both smiling at the idea.

Madoc's prove. I heard a knock on my study door as I stood at the window. I turned in time to see Jericho enter.

"Your needed outside, now." Jericho said.

"Um ok." I said, standing up.

"Wait a minute." Jericho said and I'm suddenly standing in a tuxedo.

"Jericho? What in Hades is this?" I asked, looking pissed off and confused at the same time.

"You'll find out in a second." Jericho said and I appeared on the beach. Athena stood in the waves in a gorgous blue strappless dress that came above her knees that made her stormy gray eyes darker then what they usually were. I came into the water up to her. She looked up into my eyes.

"Madoc. I thought you wouldn't come." Athena said. I pushed hair out of her face that was blowing in the breeze that was coming off the ocean. I could feel eyes of Jericho and Delphi watching and I sensed Savitar coming and joining to watch as well. I rolled my eyes, but not where Athena could see me.

"I had no choice, but I'm glad I did, because I never seen a more beautiful sight then what I'm seeing right now." I said. I saw Athena gave a light smile.

"I'm glad they helped me out, because you kept avoiding me when I tried to talk to you. Why?" Athena asked. I looked away.

"Because I was afraid that you didn't have the same feeling for me that I do for you. I just blurted it out without thinking or getting to know you better. So I felt like an idiot." I said. I felt a gently hand on my check and my head was turned to look at the beautiful Goddess that stood in front of me.

"You never gave me the chance to tell you. I love you too." Athena said.

"You do and what about your swore oath to stay a virgin and what about your father?" I asked.

"I Do and screw the oath and screw my dad. I want to be with you and have a future with you." Athena said. I captured her lips with mine and pulled her hard up against me. She wrapped her arms around me and deepened the kiss. I flash us into my room and with our clothes off. Our bodies intwined and our souls seem to become one as our night was full of passion and love. I woke up around midnight to find Athena curled up against me, fast asleep. I smiled and sliped out without her knowing. I head to the window and let out a happy sigh. I never thought I would be this happy, but I was. I felt arms wrap around me and a kiss get planted on my shoulder.

"The bed feels empty and cold without you." Athena said, as I turned in her arms and wrapped my arms around her.

"Just wanted to see the stars and enjoy the memory of what just happened." I said, kissing her nose and getting a cute giggle out of her.

"Come to bed." Athena said, as she pulled me back to the bed. I followed her and laid down. I was happy, but I knew that she would have to return to Olympus sooner or later and I would have to face her father.

AN: There you go. Hope you liked. Next chapter should be up soon. Hopefully. 


	5. The Decision

Chapter 5 The Decision.

Its been a week we confessed and had our first night together. I couldn't be more happier. I stood in the kitchen with Delphi talking.

"I'm glad to see you happy." Delphi said.

"I Know, but how long do you think this will last. We know zeus wants me back and he is my fathers enemy." I said.

"Madoc will find away to see you even if your on Olympus. He is a dream God after all." Delphi said.

"Yeah your right there." I said, with a small smile. Kristoff started getting fussy and I head over and pick him up and held him close, rocking him. Delphi was busy making dinner. That seemed to quiet him down.

"You would make a good mom." Delphi said, as I sat down in the rocker.

"When the day comes. I would love to have kids." I said. I saw Delphi smile and went back to cooking. It took a bit, but Kristoff fell asleep in my arms. I stood up and put him in his cradle without waking him up. I heard soem footsteps and Madoc came in the room with Jericho. I smiled and came up to him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Ready to head back?" Madoc asked.

"Yes." I said, giving a nod.

"Alright we'll catch you two later." Madoc said to Jericho and Delphi.

"Sounds good." Jericho said. Madoc gives a nod and disappears to appear back at his mansion.

Madoc's prove that night. I laid in bed with Athena, naked. She was asleep after a night of passion. Her breathing was slow and steady as I ran my hand through her long black hair. She looked so peaceful.

'Madoc. I need to talk to you.' Savitar said in my head. I slipped out of Athena's arms.

"What's wrong?" Athena said, opening her eyes.

"Savitar wants to talk to me. I'll be back. Go back to sleep." I said, kissing her. She laid down and fell back to sleep. I flash some shorts on and disappear to where Savitar was. Savitar stood waiting for me.

"What is it Savitar? I was enjoying some sleep with Athena. Well I was awake." I said.

"She needs to go back to Olympus. You know you and the other dream Gods can't handle Zeus alone. I know you love her, but your a dream God. You can see her in your dreams and hers." Savitar said. I Let out a sigh.

"I know this day was coming. I Just didn't think it would be so soon." I said.

"You have till tomorrow night the day of the winter solstice to return her to the Olympus and face her father." Savitar said.

"I understand." I said.

"Now go." Savitar said. I disappear and appear in bed with Athena laying on top of my chest. I fall asleep.

Savitar's prove. I watched him disappear. I knew if she went back that they had a bright future, but what they didn't know was their future was already starting but they didn't know about it yet. I gave a smile and headed home to sleep before hitting the waves early tomorrow morning.

Athena's prove the next day. I stood leaning against the counter, looking at Madoc.

"You mean you need to take me to Olympus tonight." I said.

"Yes. We can't have a war against you and your father." Madoc said.

"But we won't be allowed to see each other." I said. Madoc came up to me and took my face in his hands.

"I'm a dream God. I will see you in your dreams. I promise." Madoc said. I looked into his eyes and I saw that he wasn't lying to me.

"Alright. Take me home now." I said. Madoc captured my lips with his and kissed me deeply, which I happily returned to him. We disappear and appear in the middle of the thrown room in a middle of a meeting. We turned to face Zeus and he looked pissed off then I have ever seen him. Oh shit. What did we walk into or how much trouble will Madoc be in?

AN: I know. Another Cliff hanger, but you'll see what happens in the next chapter and what Savitar was talking about won't be until two chapters from now, so you will have to wait and find out. Reviews are much appreciated. Thank you. 


	6. The Faceoff

Chapter 6 The Faceoff and First Dream Visit.

"Dad. DON'T." I yell as Zeus flashed and appeared in front of Mdoc. Madoc pushed me behind him and Artemis grabbed me in time before dad sent him flying into the wall.

"Artie. Please. Let me stop them." I said as I watched the fight between my father and the man I loved

"Sis. I don't think you want to get in the fight. You could end up killed. Why do you want to save the man that took you?" Artemis said. I looked at her with a death glare and she let go.

"Because I love him." I whispered. I saw her eyes widen. I heard a groan of pain adn turn to see Madoc layingon the ground, badly hurt. Dad was going in for the final kill.

"NO!" I yell. I appear in between Zeus and Madoc. I threw my hand forward and sent a God bolt right at Zeus, sending him flying into his thrown. I heard lots of gasps.  
I swear Poseidon was smirking.

"Athena. Step back." Zeus said.

"No father." I said. I walked up to Madoc and put a hand on him and healed him. I helped him stand up.

"You didn't have to." Madoc said.

"You know why I did." I said.

"Stand back." Zeus said, coming forward and I got in front of Madoc.

"If your going to kill him. Your going to have to kill me as well." I said.

"Daughter. Move." Zeus said.

"NO. I love him father." I said. I heard all the Gods and Goddesses gasp and father's anger boiled.

"You broke your oath." Zeus said.

"Yes. I renounce my vow of being a virgin when I gave my virginity up to him. I don't need to ask for your permission or tell you I am. Let him go father. Do it for me.  
He let me come home out of his free will and he wanted to be the one that brought me back." I said.

"Fine, but you two are forbidden from seeing each other forever." Zeus said.

"But father." I said.

"No buts. Now say goodbye." Zeus said. I ran into Madoc's arms and we held each other.

"I promise that I will see you in your dreams." Madoc whispered in my ear making sure Zeus doesn't hear it. I gave a nod and pull his head down to kiss him. He kissed me back, deeply. He ran a hand down my check before he disappered. I turned on father with anger in my eyes.

"I will never forgive you. I hate you." I said. I disappeared to my temple. Wisdom was already waiting for me.

"Oh Wisdom. The only time I can see Madoc now is in our dreams." I said. Wisdom gave a hoot.

"I know. I know. I am happy that I can still see him there, but I just wish he could come visit here or me go see him." I said. That night. I curled in my chair with a cup of tea and a book. I wasn't tired yet but was starting to slowly get there. Artemis appeared.

"Tell me what happened? You knew about me and Ash and kept it from dad along with that I had a . I want to hear the juicy details." Artemis said. I laugh and I spilled out everything to her. She listened with interest.

"Wow. You got me on your side sis no matter what. If you need me, let me know. You look like your going to pass out. Get some rest." Artemis said, giving me a hug which of course I return.

"Thank you, Artie." I said. I watch as she flashed out as I flash on a nightgown and lay in my bed. I curled up with my other pillow. I was so use to curling up with Madoc that I had a feeling I wouldn't fall asleep without being curled up to something like a pillow. I fell asleep and found myself in a dream on the beach in the Vanishing Isles.

"we got the whole night together." I heard a voice behind me. I turn to see Madoc standing watching me with love on his face. He was only wearing shorts and he was topless. I was in a simple sun dress. I ran to him and threw myself in his arms. He caught me and held me close.

"I can't believe dad did that to us." I said as we laid on the beach on a blanket after some love making. He was running a hand through my long hair.

"I knew it was gonna happen. Your father still holds a grudge against us Dream Hunters." Madoc said, kissing my forehead.

"Least we can escape to each other in dreams." I said, curling close.

"Yes, but I think your getting waken up because its morning. I love you. Till tomorrow, my Goddesss." Madoc said, giving me a kiss and I woke up to a Kori waking me.

"YOur breakfast is ready, Lady Athena." The Kori said.

"Thank you, Anna." I said, letting out a sigh. I was gonna hate mornings when I had to be seperated from Madoc.

AN: There you go. New chapter is up and finished. Hope you enjoyed. 


	7. The Unexpected

Chapter 7 The Unexpected

Its been a month since Madoc brought me back to Olympus and we only see each other in dreams. It was my escape from Olympus and my controling father. But one morning was going to be a game changer for me and the man I loved. I woke up from the dream with Madoc to me being sick to my stomach. I ran to the bathroom and sat in front of the toilet, throwing up food from last night over three hours. I couldn't get up without having to bend over the toilet again.

"Lady Athena? Are you ok?" A kori asked.

"Go get Artemis and tell her that her sister needs her now." I said. I heard the Kori left to do what she was told. I leaned my head up against the wall. I had a feeling I knew what it was and that was scaring me, because I was afraid of my father finding out.

"Athena?" Artemis asked from outsidet the door. I got up and gripped the wall as I come out of the bathroom.

"Hey. I need you to check something out for me." I said, leading her to the living room. We sat on the couch to talk.

"What do you need me to check?" Artemis asked.

"Am I pregnant?" I ask.

"Why are you asking?" Artemis asked.

"I've been throwing up all day today and last night. Your the only one I trust right now with this." I said.

"Let me see." Artemis said. She put her hands on my flat of my stomach and used her powers to check it out.

"Yes your pregnant with you want to know the sex?" Artemis asked.

"No. I think I'll let it be a surprise. Wow. I wasn't expecting this." I said as I got a hug from Artemis.

"I know. I'm happy for you. Are you going to tell Madoc?" Artemis asked.

"Of course as soon as we go into our dream worlds." I said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." A voice said. Artemis and I turned and my heart sank. Zeus stood there and Ares was right behind him and he was holding a smirk on his face. I knew he overheard and went and told father.

"Father. Please let me me tell him. He has the right to know that he's going to be a father." I said, standing up.

"No. Your are not to tell him whatso ever and your on house arrest from now on with only Artemis here to see you." Zeus said, turning.

"But father." Artemis and I said at the same time.

"NO BUTS. You went against your vow and now your pregnant with my enemies children. How can I ever forgive you." Zeus said. He left. I flew at Ares and slammed him into the wall.

"You just had to tell our father didn't you." I snarl. He smirked down at me.

"Payback for the time you kicked my ass in Troy, my dear sister." Ares said, with a proud smile on his face. I screamed out in anger and slammed him hard with a God bolt sending him through the wall and off Mount Olympus.

"Sister. Calm down for the sake of the babies. Stress isn't good for pregnant woman." Artemis said. I fall to my knees and Artemis gathered me in her arms.

"What's the point? I can't tell Madoc and he'll never find out about our children." I said, tears in my eyes.

"Don't give up, Athena. There's always hope." Artemis said as she held me.

8 months later. I laid on my lounge chair relaxing, well at least try to. The babies were kicking up a storm lately and I was ready for them to be out.

"One month to go." Artemis said, bringing over a cup of tea.

"Yeah one more month." I said, taking the cup. Artemis joined me in the other chair.

"Madoc still doesn't know I take it." Artemis said, as I sipped my tea.

"Yeah still. Least in the dreams you can hide a pregnant belly." I said, motioning to my extended belly.

"The twins are doing fine. Healthy and eager to get out already. Impatient they are." Artemis said with a laugh.

"Just like their father." I said, smiling. A lightning bolt hit the floor and we turned to see Zeus.

"Father." I said, standing up. Panic ran through me. He avoided me all these months except when I had to be at a meeting.

"There is one way to settle this problem. The same fate as your mother." Zeus said. My eyes widen and I felt Artemis grab my arm, but we all appeared in the thrown room in front of the Olympian council.

Madoc's prove. I sat in my study looking out the window, missing Athena. It was nice to see her every day, but lately it seems she was hiding something from me. Savitar suddenly appeared in my study.

"Savitar. What brings you here?" I ask.

"You need to get to Olympus now and save Athena or both your futures are gone." Savitar said.

"Why?" I ask, standing up.

"Her father is gonna give her the same fate that her mother got. He's gonna swallow her whole. GO! This is your last chance to win her father over and be together as soul mates." Savitar said. I growled.

"Damn you Zeus." I said. I disappeared and appeared in front of the council as Athena stood in front of the council.

"ZEUS!" I yell. Zeus looked and stood up.

"How did you know?" Zeus said. Athena backed away and slid into her seat. I didn't pay much attention as long as she was safe and out of harms way.

Athena's prove. I was surprised to see Madoc arrive. I knew Savitar must have known and sent him to save me.

"Savitar told me. Yes Zeus. I'm good friends with him and your daughter gets along with him real well." Madoc said, his eyes flashing black.

"Father. Please don't kill him." I said.

"SILENCE." Zeus yelled, making us all flinch, but Madoc.

"Really? Is this the way you treat the other Gods. Your as bad as they make you out to believe. Let's settle out one on one." Madoc said.

"Madoc don't. He'll kill you." I said, tears of worry in my eyes. Zeus held up his hand.

"Fine. If you win, you can have your precious Athena. If I win, you can watch as I eat her." Zeus said. I flinch at his words. He was treating me the same way he treats Ares. I felt a pain go through my stomach. It was the fourth time today, but it was worse then before. I held back my cry of pain as Zeus and Madoc got into fighting stances.

"Artemis." I said, reaching for my sister as the pain came again and again.

"Athena what is it?" Artemis asked.

"The babies. They are coming. Get me to my temple." I said, looking back at the man I loved and my father. Artemis got off her thrown and came to me.

"Yeah they are coming. A month early. Its from the stress isn't it." Artemis asked. I give a nod and she flashes us to my temple after I take one last look as the fight began.

AN: There you go. Next chapter should be up soon. Hope you liked. You'll see the outcome of the fight in the next chapter. Two more chapters to go. 


	8. The Birth

Chapter 8 The Birth

Artemis and I appeared in my temple in my bedroom. I call out for two of my Kori to come help with the birth. Anna and Leslie came over fast and helped me get into bed and popped up on the pillows. My breathing was coming in and out faster then usual with me being in labor.

"Damnit. I wanted to see the fight. Why did they have to come at a bad time." I said, through every breath.

"It can't be helped Athena. You'll be pushing soon. Relax." Artemis said. I lay my head back and close my eyes as more contractions hit me.

'Madoc. I need you.' I call out. There was no answer but someone knocked and Artie opened it. Delphi stood in the doorway.

"Delphi. Let her in Artemis." I said. Delphi hurried over.

"Savitar sent me to help support you. Why didn't you tell Madoc?" Delphi said, as she took my hand.

"Father wouldn't let me. I would have told him as soon as I found out about the pregnancy, but he forbid it. He doesn't know I'm in labor. Artemis got me out as soon as I went into labor with the babies." I said, clutching her hand.

"Babies? How many are you having?" Delphi asked.

"Twins." I said.

"Athena. You need to push now." Artemis said. I pushed and cried out as more pain came.

"Your doing fine. I know it hurts but your doing fine. Push again, sis." Artemis said. I pushed as I was told.

"Your doing good Athena." Delphi said.

"The baby is crowning. One last push and the first baby should be out. Push now." Artemis said. I pushed hard and a baby's cry filled the room. I fell back against the pillow, hearing my baby cry.

"Its a boy." Artemis said, as she handed the baby to Anna to clean and wrap up. I smile weakly as I watched.

Madoc's prove. After some fighting I noticed Athena was missing and heard her voice in my head that she needed me. I saw Zeus coming in for the final blow and I grab him and slam him into the wall.

"Why does Athena need me? ANSWER ME and I might let you live. Why did you want to kill her?" I ask

"She's pregnant with your kid and I guess she went into labor when we started fighting." Zeus said.

"Why didn't you let her tell me?" I said, with anger in my voice.

"Because I forbid her too. I knew it would break her heart not to tell you and it did." Zeus said. I slammed him through the wall and disappeared.

Athena's prove.

"Damnit. This one is breached." Artemis said.

"Breached?" I said, with panic in my voice.

"The baby's not head first but feet first. I can fix this. Hold on." Artemis said, as she worked her powers. I felt the baby turning in my womb.

"Athena." Madoc said, appearing.

"Madoc." I Said, sighing weakly in relief. He hurried over and took my free hand.

"Your father just told me. You ok?" Madoc said.

"I'm giving birth and feel like every bone in my body is breaking. How do you think I'm feeling." I said, through gritted teeth.

"Yes. I'm here." Madoc said "Alright. The baby is in position. Push Athena." Artemis said.I push, gripping Madoc and Delphi's hands. I lean back as I tried to relax.

"Alright. The baby is crowning. One last push and the baby should be out." Artemis said. I pushed and heard another cry. I smile tiredly as Artemis handed the baby over to Leslie.

"It's a girl." Artemis said, smiling. I had one of each. Madoc hugged me.

"We have a girl." Madoc said.

"Well." I said as two bundles of joy were brought over.

"Twins?" Madoc said, as he was handed the girl and the boy was handed over to me.

"Yes. A boy and a girl." I said, holding the baby close as I relaxed back.

"What's the name?" Delphi asked.

"I chose Alethia for the girl and the boy. I thought Madoc would pick out the name." I said, smiling at my love.

"How about Alexander and Alex for short." Madoc said.

"A good Roman name. I like it." I said.

"Ahem." A voice said. Madoc pulled me against him as we saw Zeus standing there all bloody and bruised.

"You got him good." I whisper.

"You two can be together and marry if you would like, but Madoc can't live on Olympus, but Athena you have my permission to live with him." Zeus said. then he disappeared.  
Madoc smiled. That night. The twins laid in their bassinets in Madoc's home on Vanishing Isles at the end of our bed as Madoc and I laid curled up together.

"Now I got a wonderful future to look forward to thanks to you." Madoc said.

"Same here." I said.

"Athena. Will you marry me?" Madoc asked.

"Yes. I will marry you." I said. Madoc captured my lips after he puts the ring on the finger and pulls me close.

An: There you go. Hope you liked. Next chapter should be up by tonight or tomorrow. Who knows. Hope you liked. 


	9. Epilogue: The Wedding

Epilogue The Wedding.

Madoc stood near the shore of the beach on Vanishing Isle. Lots of the Gods and Dream Gods were there along with Dark Hunters that Athena helped along with Julian and his family. Kyrian was there with his and some former dark hunters. Jericho stood next to Madoc as his best man holding a week old Alex in his arms.

"Nervous?" Jericho asked.

"Not one bit." Madoc said with a smile. Savitar stood behind Madoc. He was going to do the ceremony. Hera wasn't to happy about it but it was Madoca and Athena's choice of Savitar over her. Artemis came down the aisle as the maid of honor, carrying Alethia in her arm. Alethia was the only one of the twins awake and staring around with wide eyes. Madoc smiled. She was already becoming a daddy's little girl. Artemis came up and gave Madoc a hug.

"Your not the only one nervous." Artemis whispered. Artemis stood at her place, holding Alethia as the music began. I looked forward and saw Athena coming down the aisle on the arm of Zeus. I wasn't happy about it, but she wanted to stay traditional, except she didn't want the veil and she looked beautiful without the veil. So I was happy she didn't. Her long black hair blew in the wind making her hair more curly. She was barefoot with the beach as we approached. Zeus hugged me.

"You hurt her and you won't leave to see your grandchildren born." Zeus said.

"Dad! You promised to behave." Athena said.

"I am. I'm just warning him." Zeus said.

"Don't worry sir. I won't." I said, gulping.

"Good. Take care of her and my grandbabies." Zeus said, giving me Athena's hand. She smiled at me and then we turn and face Savitar. (An: I'm not gonna go through the vows or anything. So lets skip to the end. You don't like it. Deal with it.)

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Madoc. But keep it civil." Savitar said. Madoc went to bad mouth him, but Athena grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss silencing him. He took her into a dip and kissed her hard. He brought her back up. They turned and Athena took Alethia in one arm and Madoc took Alex in his and then Madoc held his arm out for Athena which she took willenly. They headed down the aisle and had a good future to look forward to.

An: I know. Short and sweet. I didn't want a long one. New story of another Athena romance I came up with coming soon. Those that like my story. Check out my two other Dark Hunter Stories I got up and keep watch for more to come. I got more ideas that I got planned. Later. SnowLeopardSwan251 


End file.
